My Love History With Rosweisse-sensei
by Inesperado Add
Summary: Esta historia relata como Issei Hyoudou se enamora de su profesora de historia, Rossweisse. El siempre le ha gustado desde que ella vino a ejercer su trabajo en su academia estando en su primer año. Al pasar los años, Issei decide confesar sus sentimientos a su profesora. ¿Qué dirá Rossweisse? ¿Estaran juntos? (Issei x Rossweisse) (No Sobrenatural) (Capitulo 1 reescrito subido)
1. Prologo

**Hola a todos ^^ sé que os dije que me tomaría un descanso con respecto a este fandom pero, decidí que este proyecto que tengo en mente será el ÚNICO que subiré en este fandom. Así que, aclarando todo esto sigo con lo que estaba diciendo.**

 **Estuve indagando por internet hasta que se me ocurrió este fic que creo yo que hasta ahora nadie lo ha hecho. Este fic no tendrá nada que ver con lo sobrenatural, es decir, que no habrá demonios ni seres sobrenaturales. No…este fic se basara en cómo cierto castaño acaba con cierta albina (para que engañarnos si leéis el titulo sabéis como ira todo esto Xd).**

 **Bien tal y como lo dice el título de este fic no hace falta mencionar que este fic es un Issei x Rossweisse. Bueno si queréis saber más de como irá esta historia, ya saben…¡Pasen y lean ; )!**

 **Sin más que decir, comenzamos con esta historia. High School DXD no me pertenece sino a su autor Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **PD: Issei y los demás (osea Asia y los demás (Menos Koneko) miembro de club de ocultismo de la serie original) tendrá la misma edad y misma clase que Rias y Akeno. Obviamente algunas edades de X personaje se verán alteradas. Aviso para que luego no me venga que me equivoque con las edades XD.**

 **PD2: Los personajes que pondré será lo que aparecieron en la primera temporada a excepción de Rossweisse y algunos más que me apetezca añadir para esta historia.**

* * *

 **-** Blah… (Persona hablando).

\- _Blah…_ (Persona pensando/mensajes del móvil/ recuerdos cortos).

\- (Blah…) (Notas de los protagonistas en su POV)

\- **(Blah…)** (Yo hablando en mitad de la historia).

* * *

 **Prologo:**

 **Confesión hacia Rossweisse-sensei.**

* * *

 **POV ?**

* * *

 _\- ¡Me gustas Rossweisse-sensei!.-_

* * *

Me gustas… Una frase que todo chico o chica dice. Sobretodo en una confesión con la que estoy teniendo ahora.

Antes que nada. Me llamo Hyoudou Issei. Tengo 18 años y estudio en el tercer curso en la famosísima academia de Kuoh. Al principio era solamente una academia para chicas pero hace algunos años, decidieron que la academia fuera mixta.

Al principio solía ser muy pervertido a tal punto de espiar a las chicas. Cosa que recibí palizas por ello y algún que otra regañina de mis mejores amigas. Por si preguntan. Mis mejores amigas son Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima y Asia Argento. Rias y Akeno era las "Ojou-sama" de la academia y Asia era la "Ángel" de la academia. A Rias y Akeno la conozco desde que éramos unos niños junto con Kiba y Saji y a Asia la conozco cuando se unió a la academia cuando recién entramos a segundo. Asia era una estudiante de intercambio y venía de Italia por lo cual con mucho esfuerzo aprendió nuestro idioma y pasó de curso.

Bueno me desvío del tema del que estoy hablando. Todo os preguntareis ¿A quién me estoy confesando?.

Pues os contestare a esa pregunta. A quién me estoy confesando es a mi profesora de historia, Rossweisse.

Ella era una mujer no más de 23 años (ella ahora actualmente cumplirá los 25 dentro de poco), tiene un pelo largo lacio y de color plateado que hace que pierda la mirada cada vez que los veo. Un buen par de ojos de color zafiros que a veces me distraigo de sus lecciones de historia solo para ver lo bellos que son sus ojos. Obviamente y sin descartar, tiene un buen par de Oppais que hace que se me quita el hipo.

* * *

 **(Oppais significa pechos en japonés, lo digo para aquellos/as que no lo entienda Xd).**

* * *

Ella viene de Noruega pero a pesar de que se crío en su país, sabe hablar bien el japonés. Ella vino a la academia porque nuestro profesor de historia (Un viejo chiflado diría yo) dejó de impartirnos clase debido a que le dieron la jubilación antes de que terminara el curso (Estaba en primero cuando ocurrió eso.). Estuvimos días sin dar clases de historia hasta que vino Rossweisse-sensei.

Al verla por primera vez, mi corazón se paró al ver la belleza que me mostraba ante mis ojos. Me interese por ella a tal grado de dejar de espiar a las chicas, cosa que fue una sorpresa por parte de mis mejores amigos. Por mi parte no le di demasiada importancia ya que solo tengo ojos para mi sensei.

Por si preguntais. Sí…sin darme cuenta me enamoré de Rossweisse-sensei.

Os preguntareis ¿Cómo es ella de carácter? Bueno, ella es amable y buena pero cuando imparte clase o se trata de deberes es muy estricta y seria. También es algo torpe y debido a su torpeza, me ofrezco siempre a ayudarla en cosas como en cargar con algunos papeles o cosas por el estilo.

¡Ojo! Qué haga eso no signifique que yo quiera aprovecharme de ella. Lo hago porque quiero.

Ella antes de que pasara a segundo en la academia, me hice amigo suyo y muchas veces en las vacaciones hablábamos por el móvil o chat.

En esa vacaciones que tuve, supe que ella no tenía novio y que no tenía ningún intereses por ahora en buscar chicos. Cosa que para mí fue vía libre.

A comienzos del segundo años en la academia, me puse feliz ya que Rossweisse-sensei era mi profesora de Historia en este curso. Sobre ese año no hay nada en especial. Puede que esté enamorado de ella pero por mi timidez y mi temor al rechazo no tuve la ocasión de decírselo a ella.

Hasta que pasé a tercero y último año en la academia. Como la otra vez, Rossweisse-sensei impartía clases de Historia. A pesar de que me puse feliz me puse también algo triste.

Dirán ¿Por qué?. Por qué el tercer curso en la academia es el último curso. Obviamente iría a la universidad pero…no vería a Rossweisse-sensei de nuevo. Así que por la tristeza que me invadía en mi corazón, me iba regular en las clases de ella.

Estuve unos días así…hasta hoy.

* * *

 **Lunes - Academia Kuoh – Clase de 3º B.**

Yo me encontraba sentado en mi pupitre. Era clase de Historia con Rossweisse-sensei. Ella se encontraba hablando y caminando al lado de los pupitres de los demás compañeros de clase sobre la época de las guerras que hubo en Europa y yo me encontraba distraído mirando a la ventana.

Estaba tan distraído que sentí como algo me chocaba muy fuerte en la cabeza. Aturdido, miré quien me dio ese golpe y vi quien me golpeo fue Rossweisse-sensei con el libro de Historia. Ella me miraba de manera seria, pero con un toque de preocupación por mí.

\- Hyoudou-kun ¿Tan aburrido estas que miras por la ventana?.- Preguntó Rossweisse-sensei con voz serena.

\- Lo siento sensei.- Me disculpé yo avergonzado.

Ella soltó un suspiro y me dijo lo siguiente.

\- Te quiero aquí antes de que dé el recreo.- Pidió/ordenó ella mientras volvía a dar la clase.

* * *

 **(El recreo para algunos/as es el receso).**

* * *

Yo solo le dije que "sí" para no hacerla enfadar y llevándome algunas risas burlescas de algunos de mis compañeros.

Cuando dio el recreo, esperé a que mis compañeros se fueran de la clase. Cuando se fueron todos de la clase. Rossweisse-sensei cerró la puerta para que nadie nos molestara.

\- Issei-kun.- Me llamó Rossweisse-sensei mi nombre (me llama por mi nombre cuando estamos solos que conste).- Siéntate aquí por favor.- Ordenó ella mostrándome una silla mirando al frente suya.

Sin decir nada, me senté enfrente suya. Yo por temor a un sermón agache la cabeza.

Ella dio un suspiro y puso sus suaves manos en mis hombros, haciéndome que me sorprenda.

\- Mírame.- Pidió ella con una voz muy suave para mis oídos.

Yo sin vacilar, la mire a sus preciosos ojos.

\- ¿Qué te pasa últimamente Issei-kun?.- Me preguntó ella mirándome a mis ojos.- En los dos últimos años que te dí clases me lo aprobabas con una nota realmente alta.- Declaró eso último haciéndome recordar el esfuerzo que daba en sus clases.- Sin embargo, en este curso has bajado muchísimo de nota a tal punto de suspender algunos exámenes.- Dijo eso pero no con tono de decepción sino con mucha preocupación.- Y no solo la mía, sino que los demás profesores que te dan clase dice que vas mal y puedes repetir curso.- Dijo Rossweisse-sensei haciendo que volviera a agachar la cabeza.

\- Lo siento.- Solo atiné decir algo triste.

Sin embargo, ella solamente me soltó y puso sus brazos debajo de sus pechos para luego cerrar sus hermosos ojos.

\- Issei-kun…dime…¿Te es difícil este curso?.- Preguntó Rossweisse-sensei abriendo sus ojos.

\- No es que sea difícil Rossweisse-sensei.- Le contesté yo volviendo a mirar a sus ojos pero perdí contacto visual para volver agachar la cabeza.- Solo que…bueno…sobre el problema no es por la dificultad de este curso…- Le dije yo algo nervioso.

\- ¿Es por una chica?.- Preguntó ella haciendo que yo me callara ya que era verdad.- Tu silencio lo dice todo…- Dijo ella de manera comprensiva.

Yo solamente me sonroje.

\- Y…¿Cómo es ella?.- Preguntó Rossweisse-sensei curiosa haciendo que tragara saliva de manera nerviosa.- ¡Vamos! No estés nervioso, es normal que te guste una chica.- Dijo eso para que me calmara cosa que dio resultado.

\- Ella es linda…- Comencé a describir como era Rossweisse-sensei solo que sin decir que es ella en verdad.- … Y así es como es esa chica que me gusta sensei.- Termine yo de relatar con el corazón latiendo como loco.

* * *

 **(Omití eso ya que Issei dijo antes como es Rossweisse antes de esto Xd).**

* * *

\- ¿Es Argento-chan?.- Preguntó Rossweisse-sensei intentando adivinar.

\- No, a ella la considero como una hermanita.- Le conteste yo mirándola a los ojos.

\- Entonces ¿Quién es?.- Preguntó ella interesada.

Yo no sabía cómo decir que era ella quien me gustaba. No sabía que decir hasta que recordé un consejo de mi padre que me dijo cuando entré en el primer año de la academia.

* * *

 _\- Hijo.- Me hablaba mi padre con una sonrisa.- Si llega el día que te guste una chica y no sabes cómo decírselo. Bésala._

 _\- ¿Besarla?.- Pregunté yo avergonzado._

 _\- Sí. Es más así me confesé a tu madre.- Declaró eso último recordando sus momento de juventud._

* * *

Al recordar eso, me sonroje, pero eché valor. Cerré mis ojos y la besé. Sus labios eran cálidos pero no lo pude disfrutar mucho debido a que ella me apartó. Al abrir mis ojos vi a Rossweisse-sensei sorprendida y sonrojada.

\- Por…¿¡Por qué me has besado!?.- Preguntó ella muy alterada.

\- Rossweisse-sensei...tu eres la chica que me gustas.- La contesté yo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿¡Cómo!?.- Preguntó Rossweisse-sensei muy sorprendida.

\- ¡Me gustas Rossweisse-sensei!.- Me confesé yo con la confianza necesaria.

Desde ese momento, nunca imagine que miles de problemas me surgiría en el futuro por querer estar con mi amada sensei.

* * *

 **FIN DEL PROLOGO.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado este prologo. ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Qué hara Rossweisse con la repentina confesión del castaño? ¿Lo aceptará o lo rechazará? Eso lo vemos en el primer capítulo.**

 **Sé que ha sido cortó el prólogo, pero lo compensare con el primer capítulo…O al menos lo intentare.**

 **Dejad vuestras reviews con toda la libertad de expresaros.**

 **Espero que tengáis buena mañana/tarde/noche mis queridos/as lectores/as.**

 **Se despide ElswordKirigaya97.**


	2. Capitulo 1 (Reescrito)

**Hola a todos ^^ pido disculpa por haberme tardado en subir el capitulo, el motivo de la tardanza aparte de jugar a videojuegos y ver anime, es porque el cargador de mi portátil se estropeo y tuve que pasar varios días sin usarlo.**

 **Cabe decir que os agradezco el buen recibimiento de este proyecto que se me ocurrió. Espero no defraudarlos.**

 **Antes que nada, déjame comentar al guest "Antonio", espero no tener que volverlo a repetirlo de nuevo. Espero que no te sientas mal o te ofenda, pero…¡No estoy motivado a hacer el fic de Saiyajin no Shison ni los otros fics! Solo estoy motivado en este proyecto y Akuma no Rei (El segundo arco de The Pain of Betrayal de Date a Live, lleva 1 año inactivo). Así que lo siento mucho, ese fic estará pausado durante un BUEEEEN tiempo.**

 **Bueno sin más que decir, comenzamos con el capítulo. High School DXD no me pertenece sino a su autor Ichiei Ishibumi.**

* * *

 **(UPDATE: Decidí cambiar algunas cosas en este capitulo. Tranquilos intentare traer el capítulo 2 cuando pueda).**

* * *

 **-** Blah… (Persona hablando).

 **\- "** Blah…" (Sonidos " **new"** ).

\- _Blah…_ (Persona pensando/mensajes del móvil/ recuerdos cortos).

\- (Blah…) (Notas de los protagonistas en su POV)

\- **(Blah…)** (Yo hablando en mitad de la historia).

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **El rechazo de Rossweisse-sensei.**

* * *

 **POV ?**

* * *

 _\- ¡Me gustas Rossweisse-sensei!.-_

* * *

Me gustas… Eso fue lo que me dijo mi alumno después de besar mis labios.

Me llamo Rossweisse. Tengo 24 años a punto de cumplir los 25. Soy profesora de Historia y ejerzo mi profesión en la academia de Kuoh en Japón. Soy Noruega, yo nací allí y cuando terminé mis estudios a mis 23 años, decidí trabajar en esa academia ya que me pagaba un salario más que aceptable y aparte sabía hablar bien su idioma. Antes de venir a esta nación, mis padres me dijeron que estaba muy orgullosos de mi haciendo que los abrazara llorando y prometiéndoles que estaría bien en Japón.

Cuando llegué a la academia, hablé con el director y me dijo que tenía que dar clase a los alumnos de primer curso de la academia.

Al entrar, el director habló con los alumnos y alumnas de esa clase hasta que me dijo que entrara a presentarme. Me presente y les dije que sería su nueva profesora de Historia. Cabe decir que la mayoría de chicos se pusieron como locos. Pero es normal, a esa edad los chicos están con las hormonas disparadas. Las chicas se presentaron de manera formal y educadamente.

Pero el único que se quedó callado y sin presentarme es el alumno a quien se me acababa de confesar, Issei Hyoudou.

Yo lo miraba de refilón y no paraba de verme con ojos bien abiertos. Como si fuera que hubiera visto un fantasma.

Cuando le mire a sus ojos, él se presentó muy nervioso.

Él tenía 16 años (Actualmente tiene 18), tiene el pelo corto de color castaño y ojos de color del mismo color que su pelo. A simple vista, se ve que era alto. Incluso más alto que yo.

Él es un estudiante muy bueno, incluso me atrevo a decir que más que sus compañeros o compañeras. Pero se notaba que él se esforzaba en sacar las notas realmente altas.

Aparte de eso, él siempre me ayudaba de manera desinteresada en cargarme con algunos papeles, sacar fotocopias y más cosas.

Antes de que nos diera las vacaciones, nos hicimos amigos a pesar de que yo fuera su profesora de historia y él mi alumno.

En esas vacaciones me fui a visitar a mis padres a Noruega pero hablaba mucho con Issei-kun.

En el segundo no cambio nada en particular, solo que me alegre que mi alumno de segundo curso de la academia fuera Issei-kun. Incluso creo que él estaba emocionado porque yo sea su profesora.

Hasta que paso lo raro.

Obviamente Issei-kun pasó a tercero y yo era su profesora (de nuevo) de historia en su último año, pero él no estaba tan emocionado cuando estaba en segundo o primero. Él se encontraba algo feliz pero también tristeza.

En lo que llevamos de curso, Issei-kun casi no prestaba atención a clases e incluso sus notas empeoraron a tal punto de suspender algunos exámenes. Cosa que yo me preocupe, ya que él siempre sacaba notables hacia el sobresaliente.

Algo le pasaba y yo quería descubrirlo…Hasta que lo descubrí y de una manera que hizo que nuestra relación diera un cambio muy brusco.

Dejadme contar lo que paso hoy.

* * *

 **Lunes - Academia Kuoh – Clase de 3º B.**

Yo me encontraba dando clase sobre las guerras que hubo en Europa hace siglos mientras daba un rodeo a los pupitres de mis alumnos y alumnas por si prestaba atención. Como siempre, cuando pase al lado de Issei-kun.

Yo solté un suspiro y lo que hice fue cerrar el libro de manera que no lo escuchara y le di un suave golpe en su cabeza.

Al decir verdad me hizo algo de gracia al ver quién era el causante del golpe pero tuve que mantenerme serena y seria pero a la vez preocupada por él. No por nada, estando en clases soy su profesora.

\- Hyoudou-kun ¿Tan aburrido estas que miras por la ventana?.- Le pregunte yo con mi voz serena.

\- Lo siento sensei.- Se disculpó Issei-kun avergonzado.

Al escuchar eso, solté un suspiro. Estaba arta de que siempre sea lo mismo. Por lo cual, para poder solucionar esto y ayudarle, dije lo siguiente.

\- Te quiero aquí antes de que dé el recreo.- Le pedí/ordené mientras procedía a seguir dando clases.

Solo escuche un "sí" de parte de él acompañado con algunas risas burlesca por parte de mis alumnos y alumnas.

Al dar el recreo, esperé a que mis alumnos se fuera de la clases para estar a solas con Issei-kun. Cuando se fueron todos menos Issei-kun. Cerré la puerta para que nadie nos molestara.

Sin decir nada, me senté en el asiento del profesor. Al sentarme procedí a llamarle.

\- Issei-kun.- Le llamé a mi alumno haciendo que el me mirase.- Siéntate aquí por favor.- Le ordené mientras mostraba una silla mirando hacia mí.

Él sin decirme nada, se sentó enfrente mía y comenzó a agacharse la cabeza. Seguramente se creerá que le echare un sermón.

Solté un suspiro y puse mis manos en sus hombros haciéndole sorprender. Pero aún mantenía su cabeza agachada.

\- Mírame.- Le pedí con una voz suave para calmarle un poco cosa que dio resultado, ya que el me miro de nuevo a los ojos.- ¿Qué te pasa últimamente Issei-kun?.- Le pregunte mientras miraba sus ojos.- En los dos últimos años que te dí clases me lo aprobabas con una realmente alta.- Le dije yo mientras recordaba cada exámenes y el esfuerzo que daba en mis clases.- Sin embargo, en este curso has bajado muchísimo de nota a tal punto de suspender algunos exámenes.- Le dije eso pero no con decepción sino con mucha preocupación.- Y no solo la mía, sino que los demás profesores que te dan clase dice que vas mal y puedes repetir curso.- Le dije eso haciendo que volviera agachar su cabeza.

\- Lo siento.- Se disculpó mi alumno con tristeza.

Al oír esa disculpa, le solté y puse mis brazos debajo de mis pechos para luego cerrar mis ojos.

\- Issei-kun…dime…¿Te es difícil este curso?.- Le pregunte yo abriendo mis ojos para saber si ese era el origen del problema.

\- No es que sea difícil Rossweisse-sensei.- Me contestó mi alumno volviendo a mirar mis ojos pero para volver agachar su cabeza.- Solo que…bueno…sobre el problema no es que sea por la dificultad de este curso…- Me contestó eso con un deje de nerviosismo.

Yo al ver sus reacciones, sospeche que era algo que no tenía que ver con el estudio.

\- ¿Es por una chica?.- Le pregunté a mi alumno haciendo que el no me contestase, indicando que era por eso de la cual iba mal en clases.- Tu silencio lo dice todo…- Le dije a Issei-kun de manera compresiva.

El solamente se sonrojo. Al decir verdad se veía tierno así.

\- Y…¿Cómo es ella?.- Pregunté yo de manera curiosa ya que me gustaría ayudarle con "esa" chica, pero no me decía nada, solo se dedicó a tragar saliva de manera muy nerviosa.- ¡Vamos! No estés nervioso, es normal que te guste una chica.- Le dije eso para que se calmara cosa que funcionó.

Mi alumno comenzó a decirme como era ella y al terminar de relatar…

\- … Y así es como es esa chica que me gusta senseí.- Terminó de relatar mi alumno con un fuerte sonrojo.

Yo al escuchar la descripción de Issei-kun sospeche de mi alumna Asia Argento.

\- ¿Es Argento-chan?.- Le pregunte a mi alumno para saber si era ella.

\- No, a ella la considero como una hermanita.- Me contestó el mirando a mis ojos.

\- Entonces ¿Quién es?.- Le pregunte ya que no tenía más chicas en mente con la misma descripción que me dijo él.

Él sin decirme nada, se acercó a mí. Yo creía que era porque tenía algo en la cara, pero no fue así. Issei-kun cerró sus ojos y me beso.

Estaba completamente en shock... ¡Mi alumno y amigo me estaba besándome! No sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso por lo cual lo aparté. Cuando abrió sus ojos el me vio sorprendida y sonrojada.

\- Por…¿¡Por qué me has besado!?.- Le pregunte a Issei-kun muy sorprendida pero no enfada.

\- Rossweisse-sensei…tú eres la chica que me gustas.- Me contestó el con una sonrisa, pero no era de felicidad precisamente.

\- ¿¡Cómo!?.- Le pregunté muy sorprendida.

\- ¡me gustas Rossweisse-sensei!.- Se confesó el con confianza.

Por su declaración, note que no era mentira.

Yo era la chica que yo le gustaba…¡Yo le gustaba a mi alumno y amigo!.

No sabía que decir… Esa declaración me había dejado mi mente en blanco.

* * *

 **POV Issei**

* * *

Después de haberme declarado, el silencio había reinado en el aula. Solo pude apreciar el rostro sonrojado y sorpresivo de mi sensei.

Al decir verdad, este silencio se me hacía incómodo.

Tanto yo como mi sensei no decíamos nada. Solo nos dedicamos a observarnos el uno con el otro.

Estuvimos un rato así hasta que mi amada sensei me hablo.

\- Yo…- Empezó a decir Rossweisse-sensei.- Lo siento Issei-kun, esta confesión…- Decía ella algo nerviosa.- ha sido muy repentino y.. me siento muy confusa. Por lo cual no te puedo dar una respuesta con respecto tus sentimientos por mi.- Confesó ella como se sentía.- Espero que me entiendas…

Yo al oír su respuesta era lo que me temía. Una parte de mi lo sabía, pero por otra quería negar a la realidad.

No os mentiré. No pude evitar sentirme mal con su respuesta.

Quería estar solo y para eso tenía que salir del lugar. Estaba a punto de irme cuando Rossweisse-sensei habló.

\- ¿Cuándo?.- Preguntó Rossweisse-sensei tímida.

\- ¿Eh?.- Dije yo mirando de nuevo a los ojos zafiros de mi sensei.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te gusto?.- Preguntó ella esta vez sonrojada.

Esa pregunta me dejo perplejo. Pero sin vacilar la conteste.

\- Desde que empezaste a darme clases en mi primer año en la academia.- Contesté yo a esa pregunta sonrojado.

\- Osea…¿Desde siempre?.- Preguntó ella con cara de no creérsela pero yo dije sí con la cabeza con cara seria.- Dios…Pero… ¿Por qué yo?.- Preguntó ella mientras se frotaba el brazo derecho.- Hay chicas de tu edad que son más linda que yo.- Dijo eso haciendo un gesto de autodesprecio y tristeza cuando dijo que había chicas más lindas que ella.

¿Será cosa de su pasado? Tal vez. Pero no era momento para hablar sobre su pasado. No me gustaba esa mirada que mostraba mi Rossweisse-sensei.

\- Nadie es más linda que tú Rossweisse-sensei.- Le conteste yo con toda la sinceridad del mundo pero sin quitar mi mirada seria.

\- ¿¡Qué dices!?.- Preguntó mi sensei sorprendida y sonrojada.

\- ¡Tú eres más linda que las demás chicas Rossweisse!.- Le conteste yo sin decirle el sensei.- Para mí eres tú eres la más linda.

\- Soy muy mayor para ti…¿Cómo te puedo gustar?.- Preguntó ella otra vez con esa cara de tristeza.

Algo le paso en el pasado, eso es seguro. Pero sin darle importancia, la abracé haciendo que mi amada profesora se sonroje.

Obviamente sentí sus grandes pechos sobre los míos pero en estos momentos no era para comportarse de manera pervertida.

\- Solo nos llevamos siete años de diferencia.- Contesté yo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.- A mi me da igual la edad que tengas, tu para mí seguirá siendo igual de hermosa.

Si cara de Rossweisse estaba sonrojada hace unos momentos, apuesto que ella estaría más roja que un tomate.

Sin decir nada, me separe de ella muy despacito y sí, la cara de ella estaba rojísima y al juzgar la manera de moverse sus labios, seguramente quería decirme algo.

Ella intento decirme algo pero la campana sonó indicando que ya había terminado el recreo. Rossweisse-sensei al escuchar la campana, salió de su nerviosismo y procedió a recoger sus cosas con torpeza cosa que yo la ayude.

\- Gracias…- Agradeció Rossweisse con timidez y sonrojo.

\- No hay por qué darla, lo hago con mucho gusto.- Le conteste yo con una sonrisa farsa.

Al decir eso, procedí a salir el primero para no sospechar y también a ir a un lugar para estar solo (si iba a saltarme una clase para pensar con tranquilidad). Antes de que saliera, procedí a despedirme de mi amada sensei.

\- Nos vemos Rossweisse-sensei.- Me despedí yo de manera formal.

Ella también se despidió y yo, sin decir nada más, salí corriendo del pasillo en búsqueda de un sitio para estar solo.

* * *

 **POV Rossweisse**

* * *

Cuando me despedí de mi alumno quise detenerle, pero ya se había ido. Solamente suspiré y me fui del lugar.

* * *

 **Timeskip – Horas después.**

* * *

 **Por la tarde – En cualquier bar.**

* * *

Me encontraba sentada en una mesa situada en un balcón con un café caliente, que la única luz que había en el lugar era el atardecer. Iba acompañada con mi mejor amiga Kuroka Toujou. La enfermera de la academia quien esta había pedido una cerveza. (Yo no soy tolerante al alcohol, con solo una gota me emborracho).

La conozco desde que entre a trabajar en la academia, ella también era nueva en la academia por lo cual nos hicimos buenas amigas desde el principio.

Por si preguntáis como es físicamente y comportamiento, ella tiene mí misma edad. Tiene el pelo largo de color negro. Ojos de color avellana y su busto era más grande que el mío. Ella es de naturaleza juguetona, le encanta gastarle bromas a los chicos que se le acercan con otras intenciones. Pero a pesar de su forma de ser, ella es muy seria y decidida con su trabajo ayudando a cualquier lesión o enfermedad que tenga el alumno/a que entra en su consulta.

Ella tiene una hermana pequeña que estudia en su misma academia. Se llama Shironeko Toujou, pero prefieren que la llamen Koneko y estudia en el segundo año, pero no estamos hablando de ella.

Mi amiga se encontraba hablándome de su día mientras que yo no le prestaba atención. Estaba pensando de una cosa en concreto: Issei Hyoudou. Pensaba en su confesión…y una cosa de mi pasado.

Mi amiga al ver que no le prestaba atención. Me pico con su dedo índice derecho en mi frente.

\- ¡Tierra llamado a Ross!.- Me llamó Kuroka de manera juguetona.- Te has quedado callada ¿Pasa algo?.- Me preguntó ella con cara de curiosidad.

\- No…No es nada…- Solo atiné decir yo todavía pensando en mi alumno.

Kuroka al verme en ese estado se puso seria.

\- Algo te pasa…te conozco lo suficiente para saber que hay algo que te preocupa.- Declaró eso de manera seria.

Al ver que no decía nada, soltó ella un suspiro.

\- Dime ¿Qué te pasa?.- Preguntó Kuroka mirándome preocupada.

Yo al ver la cara de preocupación de mi amiga, solté un suspiro y procedí a contarle lo que me paso.

Después de contárselo todo, ella estaba muy sorprendida.

\- Haber si me quedo claro…Hyoudou-kun…tu alumno preferido…¿¡Se te declaró y te besó!?.- Gritó en voz Kuroka sorprendida.

Yo como acto reflejo le tapé la boca.

\- ¡No lo digas en voz alta tonta!.- Le dije yo avergonzada mientras que suelto mi mano de su boca.

\- Perdón…pero…¡Es que no me lo creo!.- Dijo eso a modo de disculpa.

\- Yo tampoco y no sé que hacer.- Dije eso cerrando mis ojos y dando un suspiro.

\- ¿Te gusta?.- Preguntó Kuroka curiosa.

\- Yo…no lo se.- Contesté yo con sinceridad.- El siempre es amable conmigo…Jamás pensé que yo le gustase.

\- Pero ha pasado Ross.- Me dijo ella de manera seria.- Y por lo que me has contado, solo dijiste a Hyoudou-kun que estabas confusa ¿Verdad?

\- Sí.- Afirmé yo dando un suspiro.

Al decir eso, gire mi cabeza a ver el atardecer. Esa confesión me hizo recordar un suceso que me pasó hace años atrás. Puse una sonrisa nostálgica cosa que Kuroka lo notó y dio un suspiro.

\- Ey Ross.- Llamó mi mejor amiga seria pero a la vez preocupada.- Ya paso 2 años desde que sucedió "eso".

\- Lo sé amiga.- La conteste yo nostálgica.- Pero no puedo evitar recordarlo.

Kuroka no dijo nada más y nos dedicamos a beber nuestras bebidas tranquilamente.

* * *

 **Timeskip – POV Issei**

* * *

 **Por la noche – En la casa de los Hyoudou – Habitación de Issei.**

* * *

Desde que finalizó las clases me dirigí a mi casa. Estaba muy agotado tanto física y mentalmente.

Técnicamente Rossweisse-sensei no me rechazó, solo se siente confusa y eso no le recrimino.

¿A qué pretendo engañar? ¿Un alumno y su profesora acaban juntos y vivieron felices para siempre?

Y una mierda, esas cosas están sacadas de animes o mangas.

¿Digo esto por qué estoy triste por intentar creerme que sería el novio de Rossweisse? Probablemente.

Para evitar estos malos pensamientos, me dirigí a ducharme para luego cenar con mis padres.

Ellos me preguntaron como estaba y por mis clases. Yo con una sonrisa forzada les dije que bien pero al juzgar por sus miradas sabía que algo me preocupaba pero no quisieron insistir. Cosa que se los agradezco.

Al terminar de cenar, recogí los platos y les dije a mis padres que iba a dormir. Ellos solo me desearon buenas noches.

Al llegar a mi cuarto, me tiré a mi cama boca abajo con un suspiro triste.

No sabía qué hacer. En mi cabeza tenía en mente dos cosas: Rossweisse-sensei y la mirada que puso cuando la bese.

Estuve así por unos minutos pensando hasta que solté otro suspiro. Me di la vuelta (boca arriba) y puse mi brazo derecho a mis ojos para evitar alguna lágrima traicionera.

\- Soy un idiota por creerme que yo le iba a gustar.- Decía eso de manera triste.

Empecé a dar vueltas en mi propia cama pensando en mi amada profesora.

Sin darme cuenta, caí en brazos de Morfeo con esas preguntas en mente.

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 1**

 **Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Qué pasara con ellos a partir de ahora? Eso lo vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Dejad vuestras reviews con toda la libertad de expresaros.**

 **Espero que tengáis buena mañana/tarde/noche mis queridos/as lectores/as.**

 **Se despide ElswordKirigaya97.**


	3. Nota cambio de nombre

**Hola a todos. Sé que dije me llamaría ElswordKirigaya97 pero decidí cambiarme el nombre. Espero que no os molestéis por esto, decidí cambiarlo ya que no me termino de convencer el nombre. Así que me llamare "Inesperado Add".**

 **¿Motivos? Simplemente por capricho de cambiarme el nombre y CREO que me dejare así mi nombre de FanFiction. Lo de Inesperado es porque varia gente me ha dicho que subo fics de manera inesperada asi que dije "¿Por qué no?" y lo de Add es un personaje de Elsword que me agrada y me encanta usar a ese personaje.**

 **En fin os pido una disculpa para aquellos que creía que iba a subir el capitulo que esperabais pero tenía la necesidad de informaros.**

 **Nos vemos en otra ocasión, se despide Inesperado Add.**


	4. Adios FanFiction

**Despedida**

Hola mis queridos seguidores/as. Antes que nada, Feliz Año 2018.

Bien como leéis. Dejo de escribir historias aquí, en y irme a Wattpad.

Sí…ahora mismo estáis en plan "¿¡WTF!?" pero todo tiene un porque y guardad las armas.

Veréis, en Wattpad puedo hacer mas cosas de las que en FanFiction no me deja hacer. Por ejemplo: Poner videos del YouTube o poner imágenes en algunas partes del fic.

No solo eso, me gusta como esta estructurado esa página (Por ahora) y la verdad quisiera subir mis historias ahí.

En fin. Entiendo que estéis sorprendidos o molesto conmigo, pero necesito "cambiar de aires". Pero tranquilos, no borrare los fics que tengo aquí solamente lo continuare en Wattpad e incluso subiré una reescrito de mis antiguos fics (básicamente los primeros que hice).

Entenderé a aquellos/as que dejen de seguir mis historias pero si algunos de verdad les encantan mis historias, seguidme en Wattpad (Que por cierto pondré un link hacia mi perfil de wattpad en mi perfil de aquí, en ).

Por cierto, que nadie…digo NADIE cojan mis historias y las hacen pasar como suyas, porque lo sabré.

En fin sin nada mas que decir me despido. Se despide Inesperado Add, conocido anteriormente como "Uchiha-Issei-DXD" y "ElswordKirigaya97". Nos vemos en Wattpad.


End file.
